


After Hours Special

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Lightning and Tifa [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: After a stressful day from both, their jobs Lightning and Tifa help each other "relieve" that stress.





	After Hours Special

It was a long day for Tifa at the Seventh Heaven. They were a lot of customers (some of them were men who got a little too grabby), break up a few drunken fights, had to deal with couples arguing, a few drunk assholes hitting on her. Tifa forgot how many times she told them "I'm taken already." when they ask who, she said "The head of the Farron Corporation." the look on their faces was priceless. The CEO is not a woman you want to fuck with. As she has very powerful friends. One of them likes riding six-legged horses. Also that she was a SOLDIER, 1st class.

What made her day is when some obnoxious prick just won't take no for answer. Saying he's not afraid of Lightning. The colour left his face when a hand grabs his shoulder. He turns his head slowly to see Lightning. Tho her expression was plain, her eyes dug right into her every soul. "That's my wife you're talking to." she said with a voice like ice.

After shitting himself, the man quickly left. Along with the other customers as its getting close to closing time. A lot of thanked Lightning and her company for everything they're doing. "That velvet suit looks very handsome on you, dear." Tifa said giving her wife a jug of strong beer. She knew Lightning can take it. The Farron bloodline is known to take their liquor. Few people didn't believe it, so both Lightning and Serah enter a tag team drinking contest.

The sisters destroyed it with thirteen hundred beers drank...each. Save to say there will be the champions for a very long time.

"I remember when I first put this on, you nearly had a nosebleed. Like you are now." Lightning said as she takes a sip. Tifa jumps and quickly checks under her nose but only found nothing. She looks at Lightning with an angry pout. "It's fun teasing you." Lightning said with a chuckle. The CEO was about to take another sip, but her jug was taken way by her wife.

"You shouldn't tease your wife like that." Tifa said still pouting.

"But you so cute when you're flustered." Lightning said with a bright smile.

"I had a long day." Tifa grumbled.

"So did I for cleaning up all the mess Shinra left." Lightning shot back.

Tifa raised her eyebrow in interest. "So we both have a lot of stress pent up." she then began to crawl over the counter to Lightning. "You know what that means." she said before locking lips with Lightning. Her drink still remains on her lips, but Tifa didn't mind because tasted better like this. In fact, she prefers it like this. Lifting a hand, Tifa cupped her wife's face. Both had their eyes closed as they kissed. Lightning was completely still and yet her kiss carried a lot of love. So much that it made Tifa's head spin, and her body lit up with desire.

Both her hand grabbed Lightning's head to deepen the kiss. Wanting her lover to dominate her tongue. A wish that Lightning granted. Tifa's fingers coiled a bit from the sheer pleasure of this passionate kiss. She wanted to keep going, but her lungs screamed for air. She regretfully broke this kiss with a single string of saliva between both their lips.

Panting, Lightning slowly moves her hand up Tifa's smooth stomach under her white tank top, and gently grabs her large, soft breast. Sweet moans left Tifa's mouth as Lightning massage her breast. Lightning saw her nipples harden, but didn't move her fingers to touch it. Rubbing very where but her nipple. "Please!" Tifa pleaded pulling her top. Flashing Lightning her bare breasts. Lightning's free hand grabs her other breast.

"They're mine, right?" Lightning asks before taking one of Tifa's nipples in her mouth. She rubs the other nipple with two fingers.

"Yes! All yours!" Tifa cried out in pleasure. Her hands went on Lightning shoulders so she won't fall forward. The sweet moans Tifa made a bulge grow in Lightning's pants. She switches nipples to give Tifa's other nipple the same treatment. Tifa's eyes shut and cried out "I'm cumming!" she then felt Lightning gently push her on her back. Tifa lifts her head to see her wife pull down her black panties. They weren't fully removed as she felt it dangle around one of her ankles.

She watches in anticipation as Lightning lifts and spreads her legs. Lightning flashed her a smile before lowering her head between Tifa's legs. Tifa's head reels back once her wife's tongue was on her pussy. Her whole body writhed as Lightning licked and sucked on her lower lips. If it couldn't feel any better, Lightning drills her tongue in and used her thumb to rub her clit.

One hand went over her head while the other kept Lightning's head on her pussy. Her hips began to move on their own. She grabs some of Lightning's rose coloured hair and came for the second time. "Now is my turn to please you." Tifa said getting off the counter, turns Lightning around and made her way to Lightning's crotch. "That looks uncomfortable, dear." she said eagerly while undoing Lightning belt. As soon she pulls down Lightning's zipper, her wife's cock springs out.

Immediately, Tifa crouched down and wraps her lips around Lightning's shaft. Since she's been sucking Lightning off for a while, can take it all in. Lightning took off her suit jacket and her tie as Tifa bobs her head up and down Lightning's shaft. Tifa closes her eyes while sucking off her wife. It was so big that it filled her mouth completely. Every time it went down her throat, sends a wave a pleasure throughout her body.

Because her body was heating up, Lightning opens up her dress shirt. Tifa opens her eyes and was met with the wonderful sight of Lightning's chest. Rock hard abs that she gain with her time with SOLDIER, scars received from intense battle complemented them, along with a lovely pair of breasts the rivaled Tifa's. Still sucking on Lightning's cock, Tifa reached up and grabs her wife's large breasts. The soft fabric of her red lace bra made Lightning moan louder.

She tightens her grip on the edge of the counter and said with a husky tone "I'm cumming!"

Tifa wanted to say something but she didn't want to take Lightning's tasty cock out of her mouth. So she kept sucking Lightning off until a torrent of cum blasts out of her wife's cock. Tifa gladly drank Lightning's seed. Not wanting to waste any of it, but there was so much that cum dip on her breasts. When Tifa pulled Lightning's cock out her mouth, had a look of ecstasy on her face.

Panting Lightning rests her elbows on the counter. "No time to rest." Tifa said climbing on top of Lightning. Both let out a moan then cock and pussy rub against each other. Tifa grinds on her futa wife while taking off Lightning bra which can be done on the front. An idea pops into her head, but first, Tifa grabs the base of Lightning's cock and guides it inside her pussy "OH YES!" Tifa cried out having a mini orgasm.

Instantly, Tifa's hips began to move. She almost forgot the idea she thought up. So before pleasure overtook her mind, sucks one of Lightning's nipples and rubs the other. The combination of her breasts being played with and Tifa's tight pussy felt amazing for Lightning who let out sweet loud moans. Tifa moans into Lightning's nipple as she rides Lightning's cock. It felt so amazing that she was about to cum again. But held that urge back because she wants to cum with Lightning.

Tifa's ability to hold that back was put to the test when Lightning firmly grabs her ass and hammers her cock very deep in her pussy. Tifa stops sucking on Lightning's nipple to let out a scream of pleasure. She leans forward and wraps her arms around Lightning's neck "It feels so good!" she moans into her wife's ear. The pleasure was enhanced for the both of them when their large breasts were pressed against each other.

Felling their harden nipples rub on each other made Lightning and Tifa shiver in pleasure. "I...want...us..to CUM together!" Tifa manages to say.

"Okay!" Lightning said with a grunt. "I'm getting close!"

"Cum with me!" right when Tifa said that Lightning's hot thick cum filled her pussy to the brim and as that happened Tifa squirted hard on Lightning's cock. "That...was...amazing." Tifa said in a daze. With no strength in her body. Rests in Lightning's arms. She felt Lightning stand up then walk somewhere. Tifa though they're going to the bedroom but was proven wrong when Lightning lays her on a table.

When Lightning held her thighs, Tifa knew what her wife had in mind. She moves her arm over her head and grabs her own breast. "Ready?" Lightning asks.

"Fuck me." Tifa said with a nod.

Smiling, Lightning resumes moving her hips. Tifa moans as her wife fucks her on the table which was creaking loudly. But the wet sounds of Lightning's cock moving inside Tifa's pussy as well as her moans was louder. With the way, Tifa's breasts bounce in different directions got Lightning hypnotized. Tifa shut her eyes and said her wife's true name repeatedly. Saying it with love, lust, and passion.

Hearing her name said in such a way made Lightning move her hips faster. This transforms Tifa's moans to screams of ecstasy. Since she came already, Tifa was sensitive let herself cum multiple times. It felt like with each thrust Lightning did trigger an orgasm. Lightning can feel hers approaching. "Tifa!" Lightning said as her cock fired another large load of cum. Pulling out, her seed oozed out and left a huge puddle of cum on the table.

They sure do have one happy marriage.


End file.
